


rockets and waterfalls

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Communication, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Trust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're just really in love and want to make each other feel good idk how to tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: “Oh, shit, no, that was good,” Lawson says. “Like – when you told me to do whatever I wanted, I just – that’s a lot, y’know? But when you sort of directed it, that was nice.”Travis stares at Lawson, then kind of squints. “Are you telling me that your favorite part of holding me down and telling me what to do was me telling you how to do it?”





	rockets and waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taxingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/gifts).



> if you or anyone you know at all is mentioned in the tags for this story please don't read it, click away, save yourself and me the embarrassment. 
> 
> thanks to j, for being down to talk about tk/law whenever, and for being the catalyst of this story. to taxingme: i hope you like this! i scanned your 'dear author' for overlap with things i like, and found it in d/s and kink negotiation. so, here's some d/s and kink negotiation.

Lawson is… not nervous, really. Or, he’s nervous now, because he’s waiting for Travis to get home so they can Talk About Things, but he knows that the second Travis walks through the door, he’ll stop feeling nervous, because Travis is incredibly good at calming him down.

Sure enough, he can feel his heart rate slow down just at the sound of the door unlocking, because he and Travis really are just that good.

“Hey babe,” Travis says, walking into the kitchen, smiling as he presses a kiss to Lawson’s mouth. It’s a small, perfunctory thing, and Lawson weirdly loves it – like, it’s the way people kiss when kissing each other is second nature, and, like, living together for the offseason isn’t quite the same as being married for years, but it’s a step in that direction.

“How was the gym?” Lawson asks.

Travis shrugs. “It was alright. I was, uh, sort of distracted.”

“Because of…” Lawson’s voice trails off, and he blushes, because even though he knows Trav won’t judge him, it’s still kind of intense.

“The other night,” Travis finishes, nodding. “I – yeah.”

“Yeah,” Lawson agrees.

“So, I guess we should just, like, get into it?” Travis asks.

Lawson shrugs. “What were you thinking?”

“Well,” Travis says. “When we were watching that… video, you said there was stuff in it that you liked.”

“I did,” Lawson says, turning even redder.

“So, what stuff?” Travis asks.

“I mean,” Lawson says. “The – not, like, all the leather and stuff, just – y’know. The main part.”

“I don’t know what the main part is,” Travis says.

“It was porn, the main part is the main part,” Lawson says.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Travis says, and he’s crossing his arms, which is weirdly reassuring for Lawson. Like, even though they’re talking about things they might’ve learned about themselves watching a BDSM video together, and Lawson might actually catch on fire with how hard he’s blushing, Travis is still Travis.

“I know,” Lawson says, and then he gulps. “I think it was… the holding down part.”

“Alright,” Travis says. “Anything else?”

“The – the bossiness, I guess,” Lawson says. “I dunno, that seemed – good.”

“That – yeah,” Travis says, nodding his head. “Yeah.”

“You too?” Lawson looks at him.

“Those were the parts that, uh, stood out to me,” Travis says. “I mean, I’m – you know me, I’ll try anything once, but those were the, uh. Appealing parts. Not the props, or anything, just… y’know.”

“The control.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Lawson pauses, and then adds, “So we’re… on the same page, I guess.”

“I guess,” Travis says, and then he bites his lip. “I’m not really sure what page I’m on, though?”

“What does that mean?” Lawson asks.

“I’m not sure whether I want to – like, who _gets_ control, y’know?” Travis says.

“Oh,” Lawson says, and then, “Um.”

“Do you – what’re you thinking?” Travis asks.

Lawson… genuinely doesn’t know, to be honest, just knows that he wants to try it. “Uh, whatever you want, I guess?”

“You guess?”

“I don’t really know,” Lawson says. “Just – whichever.”

“Okay, well, how about we try it with you in charge?” Travis says. “How does that sound?”

Lawson thinks about it; mostly, he’s relieved at not having to make the choice himself. “Sounds good.”

“Cool,” Travis says, then he smiles, a little.

Lawson smiles back. “Cool,” he agrees, and he’s nervous, but it’s an excited kind of nervous, and he figures that if things go wrong, they’re solid enough that they can work it out.

* * *

They set an entire evening aside for this, so they can take their time, experiment, stop and go as they need to, check in, whatever.

And it’s… fun. It’s okay. They do everything right, set up a safeword and limits and whatever, but it’s just – something feels off, and Lawson can’t figure out what. It’s not bad in a way that makes him want to stop, but he’s more in his head about things than usual.

They’re naked, in their bed, and Lawson hasn’t really done much in the way of, like, actually bossing Travis around, but he’s braced over him, kissing Travis’ neck, and Travis grinds up into Lawson, and Lawson can feel that he’s hard.

“Come on,” Travis whines. “Fucking – please touch me, Law.”

It’s barely a question, barely even qualifies as begging, probably, but it works for Lawson anyway, who grabs Travis’ wrist and, very slowly, pins it above his head.

Travis’ eyes go wide, and Lawson feels hot as he does the same thing with the other.

“Uh, color?” Lawson asks.

“Green,” Travis says, and he kind of smiles at Lawson.

Lawson smiles back, then gets to work kissing him, and it’s hot, because everything Travis does is hot, but Travis is kind of wriggling, and Lawson doesn’t really know if he’s supposed to hold Travis down, or if this is Travis genuinely asking him to let go, or what.

“Is it okay if I–” Lawson starts, and then he moves his hand so he’s only using one to hold down Travis’ wrists, the other moving to his hip.

“Yeah, of course,” Travis says. “You don’t have to ask.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Lawson says.

“No, don’t, like, apologize,” Travis says.

“Sor – alright,” Lawson says, catching himself before he apologizes again. He lets go of Travis and sits up. “I just don’t want to fuck this up.”

“I told you that you can do whatever,” Travis says.

“Yeah, but you could change your mind,” Lawson says.

“If I change my mind, I’ll tell you,” Travis says. “C’mon, if this is gonna work, you’ve gotta trust me to do that.”

And, like, trusting Travis has never been the issue. Trusting Travis is probably Lawson’s greatest not-hockey-related skill. But Travis is still a hockey player, and Lawson’s always going to be concerned about him pushing himself too far, even if it’s unlikely.

“I trust you, but I’m still worried,” Lawson says.

Travis looks at him for a second, considering. “Okay, well,” he says, and he grabs Lawson’s hand and guides it to his hip. “I’m happy to let you hold me down,” he says, and then he puts his hands above his head. “If you want to.”

Lawson falls forward a little, putting a little weight on Travis’ hip and pinning his wrists again, and Travis looks so, so good, but he almost looks too small, too vulnerable, and Lawson’s not used to that from Travis. It’s stupid, because Travis is strong, and could probably push Lawson off, but Lawson wonders if Travis is thinking about the whole size thing, right now, and if it’s in a good way or not.

“Law,” Travis says. “I can hear you thinking.”

“Oh,” Lawson says, because he really doesn’t know what else he can say without apologizing.

“It’s okay,” Travis says. “Just, like, relax. You can do whatever you want, okay? We’re gonna be good no matter what, I promise.”

Lawson looks at Travis for another second, then leans down to kiss him, letting go of Travis’ wrists and hips as he does.

“Maybe we should pause this,” Lawson says, and Travis looks a little disappointed, but also kind of relieved, and not particularly surprised. It’s more or less exactly how Lawson feels.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Travis says.

Lawson crawls off of him, then moves to sit next to him as Travis props a pillow against the headboard for him.

“Sorry,” Lawson says, staring at his feet.

“Don’t be,” Travis says. “If you weren’t comfortable–”

“I wasn’t – it’s not like it was bad,” Lawson says. “Just, I kept getting all worried, and I didn’t want to keep asking you if stuff was okay.”

“Dude, it’s not like you’re gonna hurt me,” Travis says.

“Okay, well, I’m going for a little better than not causing injury,” Lawson says. “Like, I wanted it to be good, y’know? It just – you didn’t really seem like yourself, and I know it’s part of the point, but it’s harder to read.”

“I was being myself,” Travis says. “A little less bossy, maybe.”

“Yeah, but bossy is, like, your defining trait,” Lawson says, a little teasing, and Travis shoves him.

“Fuck you, you love it when I’m bossy,” Travis says, smiling.

“Maybe,” Lawson says, and he’s smiling, because it’s a maybe that means yes.

“Maybe,” Travis repeats, and then he furrows his brow. “Do you really not mind?”

Lawson shrugs. “I mean, bossy people get shit done, y’know? You take care of things.”

“Don’t you get tired of me telling you what to do all the time?” Travis asks.

“If I didn’t like you telling me what to do, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be dating you,” Lawson says, realizing how true it is as the words fall out of his mouth. Like, now that he’s thinking about it, Lawson’s pretty sure the reason they work so well together is because Travis takes the reigns and Lawson trusts him not to steer them wrong.

That’s – something, for sure.

“Law,” Travis says slowly. “Before, when I showed you where to put your hands – was that why you stopped?”

“No, it wasn’t – I just kept thinking too much,” Lawson says. “Did you think that was why?”

“A little,” Travis says.

“Oh, shit, no, that was good,” Lawson says. “Like – when you told me to do whatever I wanted, I just – that’s a lot, y’know? But when you sort of directed it, that was nice.”

Travis stares at Lawson, then kind of squints. “Are you telling me that your favorite part of holding me down and telling me what to do was me telling you how to do it?”

Which – oh.

Lawson’s not a dramatic guy, he’s really not, but he’s pretty sure every nerve in his body lights up at the thought of Travis taking charge, pinning him down, spreading him out and telling Lawson exactly what he wants and how Lawson’s going to give it to him.

His face must betray at least some of that, because Travis says, “Whoa, okay, we should probably talk about this.”

Lawson nods, and he’s still blushing furiously, but every inch of him is going _yes yes yes_.  

* * *

They end up getting dressed and going to talk in the kitchen, because this is gonna require some intense renegotiation.

Or, Travis thinks so. Lawson’s pretty much good to go.

“So,” Travis says. “You’d be okay with it if we switched?”

“Yes,” Lawson says, trying to not sound too eager.

“Dude, calm down,” Travis says. “It’s – like, you know you don’t have to do this, just because it wasn’t working.”

“I know,” Lawson says.

“So, I mean – are you sure?” Travis says.

“Yes,” Lawson says. “Are you?”

Travis doesn’t say anything, just bites his lip and looks away, and Lawson furrows his brow.

“If you don’t want to–” Lawson starts, but Travis cuts him off.

“No, I do,” Travis says. “It’s just – I feel bad.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re already, like, super accommodating,” Travis says, and then he shrugs. “I dunno, I feel like you should get to take charge for once.”

“But you don’t want me to,” Lawson says. _“I_ don’t want to, dude. You’re better at this kind of thing. That’s, like, how we function.”

“Okay, but there’s a difference between me making our grocery list and me telling you to get naked and wait for me with your hands in your lap,” Travis says, and he says it casually, but Lawson’s mouth goes dry at the thought of sitting there, vulnerable and still, wanting to move but telling himself not to, because Travis will tell him when he can.

“Uh,” Lawson says, a little hoarse, “those both sound good to me.”

Travis’ eyes go wide. “Law, that wasn’t – it was just an example. I’m not actually telling you to do that.”

“I know, but–” Lawson pauses, trying to think of the best way to say it. “Sometimes I just don’t know what to do with myself? But whenever you tell me what to do, it usually ends up working out, so–” he shrugs. “It makes sense, I guess.”

“Okay,” Travis says, nodding. “I mean, I’m – like, I want to, yeah.”

Lawson feels his heart speed up at that, because holy shit, they’re going to _do this,_ and he’s pretty sure that it’s going to be great.

“Cool,” he says, smiling and nodding his head. “Uh, go, I guess.”

Travis blinks. “Wh – not, like, right now. We have to, like, make a list of things you’re okay with, and things you’re not okay with, and all that.”

Lawson groans, and it’s probably kind of whiny. “Can’t I just use yours?”

“No,” Travis says. “You’re a different person. C’mon.”

Lawson thinks back to the lists. “Well, I don’t want any of the hardcore stuff that you didn’t want,” he says, then looks at Travis. “If that’s okay.”

Travis rolls his eyes. “Of course it’s okay, jesus.”

“Just checking,” Lawson says, and then he thinks back to the things that Travis had been interested in. “And all the stuff you wanted – that’s good too,” he says. “Uh, but there’s – I dunno. You can do other stuff, too.”

“Do you want me to do other stuff?” Travis asks.

“Yeah,” Lawson says, his face bright red, but Travis just nods.

“You should tell me what you want me to do,” he says, calm.

“Uh, well, you could be… a little mean, I guess,” Lawson says. “Like, verbally.”

Travis bites his lip. “How mean? And, uh, how much do you want that?”

Lawson shrugs. “I mean, you’re not – like, no offense, but you’re kind of a dick,’ he says, and he smiles a little when Travis looks vaguely offended, even though he’s trying not to show it. “I just want you to be yourself, I guess.”

“Sure,” Travis says. “But I just – if you do something good, can I tell you?”

“Tell me?” Lawson asks.

“That you’re being good,” Travis asks, and then, after a half second of hesitation, he adds, “for me.”

Lawson’s entire brain turns to static as he nods. “Yeah, yes, yeah, that’s – yeah.”

Travis smiles, almost amused. “Calm down, bud, we haven’t actually started yet.”

“Okay,” Lawson says, nodding. “Can we?”

“Can we what?”

“Start,” Lawson says.

“I – is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Travis says.

“Nope,” Lawson says. “Nothing at all.”

“Tell me the truth,” Travis says, looking Lawson straight in the eye.

“I am,” Lawson says, genuine, and Travis smiles and gives Lawson an approving nod.

“Good,” he says, and he leans back in his chair, looks Lawson up and down, and then crosses his arms. He doesn’t even move, really, but he seems to take up more space anyway, like he’s taking command of the room, like that command is his to take. “Alright, bedroom time.”

Lawson doesn’t even think as he gets up and heads to the hallway, only blushes a little when he hears Travis laugh behind him.

“You’re so easy,” Travis says, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Lawson shrugs, because he’s not going to deny it, and looks at Travis, expectant.

“You can talk, you know.”

“Okay,” Lawson says. “Uh, thank you.”

Travis looks at him. “Were you… waiting for permission?”

Lawson blushes, but nods. “A little, yeah.”

“Wow,” Travis says, impressed. “You really are good at this.”

It barely counts as praise, but it makes Lawson feel warm all over anyway. “Thank you.”

Travis smiles, kind of cocky, but there’s something soft about it. “Polite, too. I like that.”

“I wouldn’t be rude,” Lawson says, and he’s burning, now.

“I bet you wouldn’t,” Travis says. “You’re too good for that.” He takes a step closer to Lawson, looks him up and down, almost appraising, and it’s, like, definitely just for show, because Travis knows what every inch of Lawson looks like, has probably seen him from every angle, but Lawson still feels like he should try and make a good impression and stands up a little straighter, mostly on instinct.

“How do you want me?” Lawson asks.

“Right to the chase,” Travis says, and Lawson ducks his head. “No, don’t be embarrassed, I like it.”

“Oh,” Lawson says, and lifts his chin. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Travis says, almost laughing. “Okay, strip for me.”

He says it casually enough that if Lawson weren’t waiting for a command, he probably wouldn’t have processed it as one, but he’s on edge, so. He tries not to take off his clothing, like, embarrassingly quickly, and he doesn’t get stuck in his t-shirt or anything, but he still goes pretty fast. It’s worth it, though, for the approving look Travis gives him.

“Speedy,” Travis says. “Sit on the edge of the bed for me.”

Lawson nods, and he does, and then Travis kneels in front of him, rubbing his hands up and down Lawson’s thighs, and staring at his dick, which is already pretty hard, and it maybe shouldn’t count as teasing, except Travis’ breath is warm, and Lawson’s naked, exposed to Travis’ gaze, and Travis is still wearing jeans and a fucking baseball cap. Lawson is just totally at his mercy, which is one of the most intense and amazing things ever already, and they haven’t even done anything, really.

“Trav,” Lawson says, his voice shaky as he tries not to whine. It sounds a little like a whine, anyway.

“Yes?” Travis says, looking up.

“I–” Lawson says, but suddenly, he can’t really remember how to form words, probably because Tavis’ hands are sliding higher on his thighs.

“Hey, Law,” Travis says, and his voice is still relaxed, but there’s a slight urgency to it, and the balls of his fingers dig into Lawson’s skin, just a bit. “Color?”

“Green,” Lawson says, automatic, and Travis visibly relaxes.

“Okay,” Travis says, and he starts to move his hands again. “Did you want to ask me something?”

Lawson nods.

“You can ask me for things,” Travis says, encouraging, which makes Lawson’s head feel a little clearer, but also kind of fuzzy at the same time. “As long as you’re polite, though.”

Lawson wants to ask what will happen if he’s not polite, but he holds off. “Can you touch me? Please?”

“Of course,” Travis says, but when he takes Lawson in his hand, he goes painfully, achingly slow.

“Thank you,” Lawson says, with considerable effort, because most of his ability to focus is being used to keep himself still.

Travis rubs some precome over the head of Lawson’s dick, and Lawson feels a little bit like he’s on fire. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Lawson says. “Can you – more?”

“Like, faster?” Travis says, squeezing Lawson’s dick a little tighter, and Lawson doesn’t quite manage to hold back a whine that time. He feels compelled to apologize, even though Travis doesn’t seem to expect him to. “Not right now, I think it’ll feel good if we keep going slow like this for a bit, okay?”

Lawson has a vague memory of telling Travis that he could be mean, and he wonders if that’s what’s going on right now, except Travis doesn’t even sound like he’s trying to tease him, really. He just really thinks that this is what will make Lawson feel best, and Lawson trusts him with that.

“Okay,” Lawson says.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good,” Travis says, and then he leans forward and licks at the head of Lawson’s dick.

It shouldn’t even feel like that much, because it’s so light, but it does anyway, and Lawson cries out loudly, thrusting his hips up a little before he can stop himself.

“Sorry,” he says immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Travis says, in the most soothing voice Lawson’s ever heard from him. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lawson nods, takes a few deep breaths and relaxes at the way Travis sounds, sure and easy.

“Hey, Law,” Travis says, and Lawson opens his eyes, hadn’t even realized they were closed. Travis is giving him a look, kind of like he’s checking in, and Lawson kind of gets why, because this is pretty intense. It’s a good kind of intense, though, and Travis must read that in his face, because he nods, and Lawson figures that he’s gonna ask for a color in a few minutes, but he seems satisfied for now.

“Thank you,” Lawson says, and he’s not even sure what he’s thanking him for, at this point.

“You’re doing great,” Travis says, his voice reassuring. “I’m gonna do that a few more times, okay? Think you can stay still for me?”

“Yeah,” Lawson says.

“Good,” Travis says, and when he licks again, Lawson focuses really hard on not moving, and it’s still fucking intense, but he manages, and then he manages again, because Travis makes it so worth it, with the calm way he’s rubbing his thumb over Lawson’s hip, and the soft voice he’s using, and it’s like, not at all the way he usually is, but it’s still everything Lawson needs from him, and it’s really, really good.

“Okay, babe, you’re doing a great job,” Travis says, and then he smiles at Lawson, and suddenly it’s exactly the way he usually is, and Lawson would probably go to the moon for him if he asked, still.

“Thanks,” Lawson says, and words aren’t coming super easily, right now. “Feels really good.”

“I like making you feel good,” Travis says. “You deserve to feel good, Law.”

“I – can I?” Lawson says.

“Can you what?” Travis asks, and then he plants a gentle kiss to Lawson’s thigh.

“Make you feel good,” Lawson manages to say. “I really want to make you feel good, Trav.”

“You are,” Travis says, but Lawson shakes his head.

“No, I mean, like – can I touch you?” Lawson says. “Please?”

“Oh,” Travis says. “Shit, yeah, just – what do you want to do?”

Lawson looks at Travis, almost helpless, because he doesn’t – there aren’t words for what he wants, not ones that he can find, anyway. He just wants to think about Travis and not the way he’s painfully hard and trying not to come every time Travis so much as breathes near his dick.

“Okay,” Travis says, like Lawson’s face is enough to convey all that. “How about we take off my clothes, okay? Do you think you can handle taking off my pants for me?” Lawson nods,  then goes to unbutton Travis’ jeans as Travis takes off his shirt.

And then it’s like – Travis is naked, in front of him, and god, he’s still so fucking hot. Lawson’s always gonna be the kind of sappy asshole who will still want to marvel at the way his boyfriend looks after years together – after they were literally naked, like, an hour ago – and it’s hard to tear his eyes away from Travis’ body, especially the way his dick is so hard that Lawson wants to get on his knees and let Travis fuck his mouth. He keeps his hands to himself, though, folds them in his lap and looks up at Travis, expectant.

Travis runs a hand down the side of his face. “Color?”

“Green,” Lawson says, and Travis smiles and presses a kiss to his head.

“Can you stay like this while I grab the lube?” Travis says, and Lawson nods.

It’s weird that Lawson still feels exposed, like this, because it’s not like Travis isn’t naked too, but there’s something about the fact that Travis asked him to stay like this that makes it kind of heady. It’s not like Lawson has to stay like this – not like he has to do anything, really – but Travis wants him sitting still on the edge of the bed, so Lawson’s going to sit still on the edge of the bed.

Travis comes back and hands Lawson the bottle of lube, then climbs into his lap and tells Lawson to finger him, and it’s just so much feeling and focus that it blurs together in Lawson’s mind, one finger, then two, then three, and Travis lets him linger and explore and make sure he’s really, really open, moving and stretching inside of him, and when Travis softly asks if he wants him to ride him, Lawson practically whines out a yes.

It’s weird, because things are almost fuzzy, but not quite, because Lawson’s feeling everything with this intensity that’s not necessarily clear, but god, it’s so strong. Lawson’s kind of useless at this point, just holds onto Travis and doesn’t let go as Travis rolls the condom onto his dick. Next thing he knows, Travis is asking him for a color again, and then gently nudging Lawson to lie down as he sinks himself onto Lawson’s cock, painfully slow.

It’s hot, and it’s tight, and Lawson wants to savor it, but he also wants more, and the only thing stopping him from coming right then and there is the fact that he doesn’t want Travis to leaves. His mind is just a loop of _Travis Travis Travis,_ like a mantra, almost, and it’s not until Travis is leaning in and kissing him, using one arm to jerk himself off while the other grabs Lawson’s shoulder for balance, that he realizes that he’s actually saying that out loud, whimpering, and, like, maybe it’s fucking pathetic to literally not be able to say anything but Travis’ name, but that’s kind of the point of this, maybe, to be that pathetic, or to be this overwhelmed by someone and have it not be pathetic.

Lawson doesn’t know, honestly, but Travis’ voice is low and reassuring in Lawson’s ear, so Lawson just trusts that it’s okay that this feels good.

Travis comes first, all over both of them, and that’s when Lawson asks, “Can I?”

If Travis is surprised by the question, he doesn’t show it, just nods. “Come, yeah, please.”

Of course it’s the best orgasm of Lawson’s life, but Lawson thinks it might be the best orgasm in the history of orgasms, honestly. He doesn’t know how it could get better than this, but then again, he hadn’t know that it could be this good in the first place, so. He thinks they should do more stuff like this to figure it out, but for now, he just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything’s feeling a lot clearer, post-orgasm.

“Hey,” Travis says, soft. “You good?”

Lawson nods, not opening his eyes, and he realizes he’s been smiling. He’s not particularly surprised. “Really good.”

“I’m gonna get off you now,” Travis says. “Then we should probably get cleaned up.”

“Yeah,” Lawson says, feeling inexplicably light. “We’re fucking gross.”

“Little bit, yeah,” Travis says.

It’s calm, now, and without the weight of Travis on top of him, Lawson feels a little more himself. It’s not particularly good or bad, honestly; it was nice that things were so much before, and Lawson likes being more relaxed now, because that happened. It’s a natural progression, and it feels good, even if it’s a different kind of good.

“Alright, I’m going to grab a towel,” Travis says, once his feet are on the ground. “I can clean you up.”

“Sounds good,” Lawson says, and then Travis walks out of the room, and Lawson is alone.

Or, no, Lawson’s not alone, because he can hear Travis shuffling around in the hall. He’s grateful for the second of privacy where he can gather himself, like, mentally, but he doesn’t really think he needs it. He smiles at the thought of Travis coming back, and then he smiles wider when Travis walks in and wordlessly starts cleaning him up. Lawson’s too lazy to open his eyes, but he’d bet anything that Travis’ face looks very focused. It’s probably cute, too.

“This was a good idea,” Lawson says, making room on the bed so Travis can squeeze next to him.

“Yeah,” Travis agrees. “We’ll debrief later.”

“Later,” Lawson says. “Nap first.”

“Duh,” Travis says. “Alright, do you wanna cuddle, or be cuddled?”

In lieu of answering with words, Lawson just wraps his arms around Travis.

“No, don’t–” Travis says, then adjusts Lawson’s arms. “There.”

Lawson laughs, and Travis’ hair tickles his nose a little. “You’re literally so bossy.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Travis says, and then he hesitates for a second. “Do I?”

“You definitely don’t,” Lawson says, then presses a kiss to the back of Travis’ head before letting his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there's anything i should warn for!!!


End file.
